Milky, Sugarless Candy, and
by FalstaffKisaragi
Summary: Hotaru tries to figure out how Milky got its flavor, why Kit-Kats grant good luck, and if Kokonotsu's suggestion can provide a loophole to her all-dagashi diet.


Hotaru's room had a lot of empty boxes. Her parents had sent her a care package when she moved in, consisting of all her favorite candies. Failed products, all her old favorites, and new ones that were still being tested were all packed together, filling the box as wide and high as it could go. Hotaru knew she could get all she wanted back at Shikada, so she consumed the entire care package in one night. Sweet and salty and savory all mixed together, capped off with two bottles of Ramune.

Her mind was worked into a frenzy from the joy of eating her favorite foods. Sweat rolled down her body, staining her clothes. Layer by layer, Hotaru removed her clothes until she was in her underwear, and even that followed shortly after. If she didn't feel her waist pressing against her skirt, in her mind, there would no limit to the amount of food she could eat.

Her mid-afternoon snack was followed with a dinner that was also mostly candy, followed by stepping into the bath. Hotaru lay down in the water and looked at herself, stretching and watching as her body splashed back into the water, creating ripples where she moved. She loved the way her bosom floated on the water, jiggling like pudding. Her cherry red nipples stiffened to rock candy hardness, all the better for her to roll with her fingers, to imagine that she was going to eat them.

As soon as she had hit puberty, Hotaru had been fascinated with her nipples like that. Once her breasts grew enough that she could reach her lips to her nipples, when she was feeling bored, she would lick and suck on her nipples until they were their hardest. She loved having them visible under her shirt even when she was wearing a bra. She had often hidden herself in a bathroom stall during lunch, both to fill herself up with sweets and to play with her nipples without letting anyone see.

She loved it all. The squishy texture of her breasts, kneading them between her fingers as her body heat went upward towards her chest. The deep, sweaty smell of her cleavage, and the slimy feeling of her own drool dripping down from her erect nipples, running a line into the crevasse of her school uniform, where it pooled inside her navel, were all so thrilling and naughty. When she left the bathroom to return to class, she could hear a fait squelching noise inside her panties, which gave its loudest sound when she sat herself back in her chair. Hotaru had come to know her own body in such depth that there was nothing to be ashamed of anymore.

There were rumors she was seeing people on the side, and it was true, to an extent. At lunch, she would go around to every student she could, even all the way on the roof, to see who had brought _dagashi_ with them. She was willing to trade or at least talk about it with them, no matter who they were. Only a few took the bait, leaving Hotaru with a small circle of friends.

This didn't help her reputation, but to Hotaru, treats were the first and last thing on her mind at all times of day. She had been feeling happier since she came to Shikada. The fresh air and wide open fields, plus her newfound feelings for Master Saya, all of those were memories she wouldn't want to give up once this summer visit was over. Her body heat was starting to rise from being in the bath for too long.

Hotaru stepped out and grabbed the bottle of coffee milk she had set aside. She popped the cap and guzzled down the entirety of it, leaving little more than drops rolling down the side of the glass bottle. Her form was reflected, if slightly distorted, through the bottle's glass. Hotaru waited for a moment, and let out a loud belch. The air in front of her smelled like coffee. She took a deep whiff, and congratulated herself.

The coffee sloshed around in her stomach, spreading a cool feeling through her body. The sound was pleasant, and the feeling of fullness couldn't be matched. Her favorite candies all had small portion sizes, but she could down so many at once that if there was a _dagashi_ eating competition, she would surely be the queen. Hotaru scheduled that in the back of her mind, to look if there was one of those happening anytime soon.

She let out one more belch, and returned to her desk to plan for the next treats she wanted to show Kokonotsu. She wanted to show him some vintage ones that had been discontinued, and then realized all the ones in her care package had been eaten. She would have to write another letter to home asking for more. Before long, another large cardboard box would arrive outside her room.

The next day at Cafe Endo, Kokonotsu and Saya were staring at each other. Kokonotsu had ordered a cup and was working on his manga in relative peace. Saya watched him draw, making sure that the characters he portrayed resembled her more than Hotaru. Saya had been having conflicting feelings lately. She wanted to be with Kokonotsu, sure, but she had been getting closer and closer with Hotaru lately. There was something about her that drew in men and women alike.

"Do you have any magazines you want to submit this to?" asked Saya.

"I haven't even decided what kind of story I want to tell. I'm just thinking of characters," said Kokonotsu. "There's not a lot around here that would inspire a story."

"I'll buy whatever it's published in," said Saya. "I think it's really cool you're working towards your dreams like that."

Kokonotsu blushed. The bell above Cafe Endo's door rang. The sound of shoes on the tile could be heard. Hotaru, without saying a word, had announced her presence. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit, opting instead for a black bralette with a white tank top, with a black skirt below. Her midriff was exposed to the summer heat. Saya looked down, and then up at Hotaru's smug face. Saya's expression twisted into one of concern and curiosity.

"How much candy have you been eating?" asked Saya.

"There's never enough! It's okay, I have a second stomach for sweets," said Hotaru.

"We know," said Kokonotsu.

Hotaru's belly was hanging over the edge of her skirt. She had gone beyond a muffin top, and gained a surprising amount of pudgy roundness. Kokonotsu couldn't keep his eyes off her navel, wildly dancing about as Hotaru moved in her usual bombastic ways. Hotaru reached into her pockets for the latest cheap candy she had purchased. Kokonotsu noticed that when her hand slid past her stomach, her belly jiggled from the impact, slapping against her forearm.

"Is that healthy?" asked Saya.

" _Dagashi_ are supposed to be an indulgence. If they're healthy, it's a lucky bonus!" said Hotaru. "I can't wait to show you this one. It's a standard, but the catch copy for it has always..."

"He means your stomach!" said Saya. "You've put on some weight. Should the Shidare Company heiress really look like that?"

Hotaru laughed heartily. Her bosom and her stomach shook in near perfect sync. Hotaru grabbed the underside of her gut and let it fall into her skirt line. The wobbling, sloshing sound of that afternoon's _dagashi_ could be clearly heard. "Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" said Hotaru. "It's a sign of good health, like a tanuki! Today was not a mistake or a mere whim. I wanted to show you the fruits of my company's confections! Come, rub it!"

Saya walked out from behind the counter, still giving Hotaru a quizzical look. She looked down at Hotaru's stomach, and then back at herself. She was more slender, and always thought that was what Kokonotsu wanted, but the sheer confidence with which Hotaru carried her paunch was making her question herself.

Her fingers sunk into Hotaru's stomach. Saya's thumb pressed into her navel, while the rest of her fingers squeezed down, getting a feel for the curves of Hotaru's belly. She gently jiggled it back and forth, watching it push against the sides of Hotaru's skirt. Beads of sweat had rolled down onto the wad of flesh, giving it a pleasant slipperiness that she hadn't been expecting.

"It's like fresh dough," said Saya. "All warm and fluffy and... what am I saying?" She looked up at Hotaru. Her face was going into ecstasy mode. The same pleasure she got from eating and explaining her favorite candy was showing once again as Saya's hands, warm from dealing with coffee, pressed into Hotaru's waist.

"That feels so good, Master Saya," said Hotaru, her voice slurring. "It tickles. What are you waiting for, Kokonotsu? I've got plenty for the grabbing!"

Kokonotsu stood up from his chair and reached for Hotaru's back. Even before she put on weight, she already had a pleasantly plump butt that he couldn't take his eyes off. Kokonotsu reached for Hotaru's waist, being careful not to let his hand slip past her waist line. He was still unsure of what exactly his relationship with Hotaru was, and Saya was watching him. He wouldn't be able to get away with it.

"It's really squishy," Kokonotsu said, pressing his fingers into her back. "You're soft all over."

"Just like the best candy," said Hotaru. Her face blushed bright red, and a small stain appeared inside her pantyhose. Hotaru let out a contented sigh, and told them that was plenty. "Alright, I... I need to sit down for a moment. I had no idea I was so sensitive there." Saya and Kokonotsu removed their hands. Hotaru's warmth lingered on their palms for a minute. They stared down at their hands, wondering what to do with the oddly pleasant sensation they had just felt.

Hotaru moved to one of the benches near the back of the cafe and revealed the bag of candy she had brought with her.

"This one's a classic," she said. "Milky!"

"That's the caramel toffee-like one," said Saya.

"I've had that before," said Kokonotsu. "Everyone knows Peko-chan."

"They're made from condensed milk, one of Fujiya's classics," said Hotaru. "That's not what I want to talk about. It's the tagline!" she pointed to the top of the package. "Milky is mama's flavor. Everyone knows what that's referring to!"

"The condensed milk from a bottle?" asked Kokonotsu.

"She means brea-" Saya stopped short of mentioning that word. Her slender body was only going to have more attention drawn towards it, especially if she let Hotaru go on one of her speeches, which was surely approaching.

Hotaru leaned on the counter and placed her hand under her chin. She tried to stand up, bumping her large belly against the underside of the table. Hotaru laughed and brushed it off. She placed one leg on the counter, striking a dramatic pose, and began her spiel that she had clearly been planning for a few days.

"Who truly remembers what their mother's breast milk tastes like? By the time we get the ability to form memories, we can eat for ourselves, and are probably eating _dagashi_! I tried to ask my mother this when I was a child, and was refused!" said Hotaru, images of mothers and children flying around in her head.

"You can buy condensed milk at any convenience store," said Saya. "It's not like any product on the market actually uses human breast milk."

"Then their tagline is nothing but lies!" Hotaru said. "If I'm going to compare Milky's flavor to that of a mother's, then I need some actual milk to compare it against! There's no other answer but to induce lactation. I'll become the wet nurse of the entire _dagashi_ world! Master Saya, Kokonotsu, you know what you must do!"

"No, we don't!" said the two in unison, staring at Hotaru with shocked glances.

Hotaru lifted her tank top over her head and unhooked her bralette. Her ample bosom was exposed, freely bouncing until her breasts swung to a halt. Her nipples were already hard, standing atop her areolae like the cherries on a sundae. Shame was not in Hotaru's dictionary. It was only the three of them at Cafe Endo, and Hotaru's smugly proud look was compelling enough that they almost wanted to go along with it. Kokonotsu and Saya both tried to cover their eyes, but Hotaru kept talking about her plan.

"My nipples are eager to be sucked," said Hotaru. "Let your lips rest on my bosom until your mouths are sore. Let's do it for Peko-chan!"

"That's kind of intimate," said Saya.

"There's no problem with it. This is for the study of _dagashi_. Kokonotsu is going to marry me someday. Master Saya, I have all the trust in the world in your lips. Come, taste my sweaty nipples!"

Beads of sweat dripped off the ends of Hotaru's erect nipples, enticing the party of two. If Kokonotsu made the first move, he wondered what Saya would think. If Saya made the first move, she wondered if it would deepen her relationship with Hotaru to a point where it had never been. Saya frequently masturbated, but that was the extent of it. Yet she couldn't take her eyes off Hotaru's nipples, shimmering in the light of the cafe, gently shaking as Hotaru's bosom jiggled with even the slightest movement.

Saya reached out to Hotaru's breast, cupping it in her hands. She squeezed it in her hand. The weight and soft texture was impressive. She was close enough that she could smell the deep, potent scent of Hotaru's cleavage. Saya licked the underside of Hotaru's breast, trailing her tongue upward and leaving a line of saliva, until she reached the areola waiting for her caress. Saya licked the edges of the nipple before wrapping her lips around it, getting a grip on Hotaru's nipple, pulling it out from her breast.

"Master Saya... that feels so good. Your tongue is amazing," Hotaru said, doubling over in pleasure. "Work the areola more, that's the really sensitive part. Kokonotsu, don't wait, take the other boob!"

Kokonotsu, feeling tense with anticipation, wrapped his mouth around Hotaru's other nipple, and began sucking. Hotaru placed her hands against the edge of the cafe table and leaned back, letting Kokonotsu and Saya work their lips on her nipples. Compared to when she did it herself, the sensation was much stronger. She didn't know where their tongues were going to go, and their mouths occasionally wandered off to catch a stray bit of sweat or taste the flesh of her breast. She let out short gasps, her hands growing sweaty, barely able to hold onto the table. The dampness in her panties started to grow.

Slurping sounds filled the cafe. Kokonotsu's licking was sloppy, while Saya was more refined, taking time to poke at Hotaru's nipple with the tip of her tongue, gently knocking it around for a slow buildup of sensation. Hotaru was on the verge of climaxing on the spot, when suddenly, it stopped. Her nipples had been released, with only two lines of drool running down her breasts as proof of her pleasure.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Hotaru.

"Nothing's coming out," said Kokonotsu. "You're not pregnant. I'm grateful you let me play with your boobs, but..."

"Kokonotsu! Play with mine, too!" said Saya tersely. Saya lifted up her shirt, revealing her small breasts. Saya hadn't been wearing a bra. A lot of the time, she didn't need to. Her nipples were reddish-brown, with larger areolae than Kokonotsu had been expecting.

Hotaru roused herself from her near-orgasmic state and walked up to Saya, giving her a big hug. Saya's nipples crossed with Hotaru's saliva-covered tips, the two of them overlapping. The lukewarm, sticky sensation made Saya wince, but she could feel the warmth of Hotaru's breasts pressing against her body. It felt pretty good.

"What are you doing?" asked Saya. Kokonotsu stared, unmoving, mentally dueling with friendship and lust inside his head.

"Master Saya, that's brilliant," said Hotaru. "I think your chest may be even more sensitive than mine."

"I don't lactate either," said Saya, covering up her breasts with her hands.

"I was thinking of something else," said Hotaru, tossing a Milky candy to Kokonotsu. "We're going to put these in our mouths and then lick Saya's nipples. Then we'll truly know what mother's taste is like."

"What?" Saya said in shock. "If it's Kokonotsu it's fine, but you want to suck these tiny breasts?"

"They're beautiful, just like you," said Hotaru. "It's not about size. All breasts can provide the maternal flavor of Milky. Will you let me indulge?"

"Go ahead," Saya said, her face turning bright red.

Hotaru popped the candy in her mouth, and let it sit in her cheeks. She coated her tongue with the flavor of the condensed milk, and started licking Saya's right nipple. The sugary drool stuck against Saya's skin. Yet the familiar smell almost made it okay. She could still feel the gentle gyrations of Hotaru's tongue around her areola, working carefully until her nipple was as hard as it could be. When that was ready, she began sucking.

Kokonotsu came over, candy in his mouth, and joined in. Saya felt lightheaded. The different, sticky sensations of their tongues on her nipples was unlike anything she'd felt. She wasn't as sensitive as Hotaru, but there was a sense of dampness building in her panties. She wasn't sure what to say, and only stammered as their candy-covered tongues glazed her nipples.

"Stop!" she said.

Kokonotsu removed his mouth immediately, while Hotaru's teeth were dangerously close to play-biting her nipple. Saya flicked Hotaru on the forehead. Hotaru let go, and swallowed her Milky. She placed her hands on her hips and let her stomach happily bounce.

"That was so good," Hotaru said. "The unique texture and flavor of Master Saya's nipples overlapping with the sweet condensed milk of the candy, I feel like I truly know the secret of the candy. From now on, everyone has to rub Milky on their nipples before eating it."

"That's not happening," Saya and Kokonotsu said at the same time.

After Saya and Hotaru had washed their chests in the bathroom, they returned to the front of the cafe. Hotaru noticed a large bag of hard candy behind the countertop. Her curiosity for all things snacky charged up once again.

"What's that? Come on, I see you're hiding something from me," said Hotaru, nudging her stomach against the counter.

"It's a bag of sugarless hard candy," said Saya, taking it out. "After your mouth ulcer, it's clear you're not going to cut back. So at least eat something with a little less sugar."

"They make candy without sugar?" asked Hotaru. "Who would do such a thing?"

"They don't taste that different," said Kokonotsu. "Even I have one when I need some energy for drawing manga. Give it a try. You're always talking about the health benefits of dagashi. Maybe this'll do something."

"I'll give it a shot. The depths of my knowledge must be limitless!" Hotaru said, holding the bag above her head triumphantly.

The next day, Saya had come over to Shikada Dagashi to meet with Kokonotsu. The cafe was closed, leaving her with free time. She was feeling awkward after having Kokonotsu suck on her nipples, and wanted to possibly discuss going further. It would turn into a love confession. Yet, a part of her mind was still fixated on Hotaru. So, stuck between two hard choices, she simply came to visit, enjoying Kokonotsu's company in the summer afternoon.

"You always smell like coffee," said Kokonotsu. "It's really nice."

"I never thought of it that way," said Saya, exposing her armpits. She took a small sniff. "There is a bit of coffee there."

"It's like the cafe is here with me," said Kokonotsu.

"KOKONOTSU!" shouted Hotaru from the entryway of the shop, pushing the door open to make her presence known. "I've got the perfect thing to show you."

"Again?" asked Kokonotsu.

Hotaru was once again wearing a midriff-exposing outfit. Kokonotsu's eyes were drawn to Hotaru's navel, flopping about as her stomach drooped over her waist. He wasn't expecting any returns from the sugarless candy in just one night. Given how often Hotaru got here by foot, he was expecting her stomach to be smaller than yesterday. It remained the same, and Hotaru thrust her hips out to emphasize it proudly.

"I'm in great shape! In fact, I'm certain I'm going to win," said Hotaru. "That's what I wanted to show you today."

She walked up to Kokonotsu's counter and leaned down. Her stomach touched her knees. Saya tilted her head sideways, looking at Hotaru in stunned admiration. Her energy was infectious.

She revealed a candy bar in a red wrapper. "It's not very often I spotlight foreign candy, but this one has made a name for itself in Japan. The Kit-Kat," Hotaru said. "It was created in York, England. Their chocolate is standard, but it's the crisp wafer inside that makes them great."

"I've heard of these," said Kokonotsu. "Doesn't their name mean 'certain victory'?"

"Why would an Englishman know Japanese to the point he could make a pun like that?" asked Saya.

"It is a lucky cognate, but that doesn't diminish its power. Students like to eat these before exams. When I was getting into high school, I..."

A light buzzing noise, like air escaping from a balloon, could be heard in the store. Kokonotsu looked around the ceiling.

"That's odd," Kokonotsu said. "The doors and windows are sealed, and we have mosquito repellent set up. There shouldn't be any bugs in here."

Hotaru laughed nervously. "I think it's gone now," she said. "Anyway. Japan does Kit-Kats like no other. There are so many flavors that are exclusive to this country that it makes America's paltry selection of milk, white and dark chocolate look so standard. Wafers go great with everything!"

A sputtering noise, sounding like a motorcycle engine, burst out suddenly. Hotaru raised the volume of her voice, trying to talk over the commotion, until Saya bent down to her knees, placing her eye level with Hotaru's navel, and took a deep breath.

"Something stinks," Saya said. "It's coming from you, Hotaru."

"That's preposterous. Even my sweat smells like dagashi," said Hotaru.

Kokonotsu looked at Hotaru's protruding stomach. In the silence of the store, with the sound of the wind blowing past, he heard a gurgling sound coming from Hotaru. A few moments passed, and another squeak sounded from Hotaru's direction. Kokonotsu looked at Hotaru with exasperation.

"How many of those sugarless candies did you eat?" asked Kokonotsu.

"I only had half the bag," said Hotaru. "They tasted enough like candy that I couldn't stop."

"That's a lot of candy!" said Kokonotsu. "The sugar alcohols in those are fine in small amounts, but if you have too many of them..."

Hotaru let out a hissing noise. A foul smell was surrounding her, tasting faintly of sugar but mostly of gas. She had realized it since this morning, but thought by the time she ran to Shikada that it would go away. The candy was still working its way through her system, and there was a lot of it.

"You have really bad gas," said Saya.

"I don't see what the problem is," said Hotaru. "Holding it in would be much worse. I wasn't planning on having any more sugarless candy, but as long as it's here, I should ride it out with no worries. We're all friends." She reached for one of the Kit-Kats from underneath the counter, and continued.

"In some ways, Kit-Kats are a lot like a Western Pocky. Something that's easy to eat. In Japan, both of them have even come in green tea flavor. I've been wanting to do more research into green tea dagashi," Hotaru kept talking. Every sentence sounded like it was a punctuated by another burst of gas from her body, ranging from short bursts to one that went on for five seconds with a deep, bellowing sound.

"I can't focus. I'm sure this is all really interesting, but you need to rein it in," said Saya.

"There is a way to get it out," said Hotaru coyly. She pushed in on the sides of her stomach, making her navel change its shape. Kokonotsu hadn't been able to focus with Hotaru's belly sticking out from her clothes, and now that she was drawing attention to it, he was even able to ignore the lingering smell in his store.

Hotaru sat on her knees in the middle of the shop, surrounded by a rainbow collection of Kit-Kats, their wrappings and coatings in various colors. Some people went to a shrine when they wanted to collect good luck charms. Hotaru took hers in candy form. With every one of these bars, she was certain to have a greater chance of expelling her problems from her gut once and for all.

"Maybe you should wish to get rid of your gut, too," said Saya.

"I'm happy with it," said Hotaru. Her stomach gurgled again. "Now, Kokonotsu, or Master Saya, all you have to do is lick my belly button while gently massaging my stomach. Though, if your hands want to wander elsewhere... ask me first. I mean, why have I not even considered a threesome?"

"A what?" said Kokonotsu and Saya.

"Ignore that last part, just my delusions," said Hotaru. She squeezed her hands in on her belly, showing its softness to her friends. Another small puff escaped her rear, muffled by her clothes.

Kokonotsu lay down on the floor, bringing himself to eye level with Hotaru's waist. He squeezed the sides of her belly, kneading them as he watched her navel. It changed in shape to the motion of his hands, stretching and squashing before snapping back to its natural shape. Hotaru gently moaned.

"Kokonotsu, your hands are so warm," she said. "This is so sensual."

"We haven't even gotten started," Kokonotsu said. "Just how sensitive is your stomach?"

Hotaru spoke through her moans. "If you want to know my sensitive spots, you're gonna have to feel around for them. Don't hold back." Her sentence was punctuated by a fizzling noise, and a soury, sugary smell blew into the back room of the shop.

"Here goes," said Kokonotsu. He extended his tongue, and started licking. The contours of Hotaru's stomach gave him plenty to explore. Her soft skin was covered in sweat. It left a slight, salty aftertaste as he swirled his tongue around Hotaru's stomach, inching closer to her waiting navel.

His tongue dove in. With her added pudginess, Hotaru's belly button was deeper than Kokonotsu remembered. He was able to slide the top inches of his tongue inside, rolling it around her belly with careful strokes. Hotaru shivered, and arched forward. Her plump ass rose into the air. From her view, Saya got a vantage at the width of Hotaru's hips. The way her shorts hugged her ass was super erotic. Saya clenched her legs, and felt a slight dampness.

Hotaru's flesh squeezed around Kokonotsu's face. Her heavy breasts pushed down on his head. Kokonotsu was enveloped in Hotaru's warmth. He could smell the sweat dripping through her cleavage, all while tasting the delights of her belly. He reached around and started to massage Hotaru's ass. Hotaru let out a small yelp, followed by a sensual laugh. Kokonotsu was holding tight to her ass, and not letting go. It was as plush as the rest of her.

Kokonotsu grabbed onto Hotaru's cheeks, and spread them apart. The edges of her ass, visible through her shorts, drooped further as the contours of her asshole and wet pussy became visible through her clothing. Hotaru let out several sharp, short bursts in succession, rattling the hanging decorations in the store. Saya took a step closer to Hotaru, and was immediately assaulted by the foul smell coming from behind.

Hotaru's stomach began to growl. Kokonotsu, buried between Hotaru's chest and her belly rolls, heard it loud and clear. It was strange, but oddly cute. Hotaru tensed up. She only had one really big one left in her before things would become traumatic. She frantically shouted, trying to draw Saya's attention, while holding Kokonotsu even tighter near her belly button.

"Master Saya! Get out of the way!" Hotaru said. "I feel like my stomach is going to..."

A sound like a foghorn, followed by a strong, deep stench that cancelled out all the sugar in the store, flowed from Hotaru's butt, continuing for a solid half a minute. It ended in a few limp sputters. Hotaru was exhausted, panting heavily from the exertion of her sphincter. Her stomach growled once again. She pushed Kokonotsu away from her body, and dashed towards the bathroom in the back of the store.

Kokonotsu took a deep breath. The lingering smell of Hotaru's sweat was on his face, and the lingering smell of her bottom had spread throughout the store. He coughed, but at the same time, didn't mind. All it would take was opening the windows. A series of escalating sounds could be heard from the bathroom, followed by a flushing noise and the spray of the built-in bidet washing Hotaru clean. She gave an audible sigh from behind the door. A few moments later, she walked out of the bathroom, hands at her hips, and merrily let her belly swing around in delight.

"No more sugarless candy for me," said Hotaru. "I feel like I lost a few pounds in there."

"Not where you needed to," said Saya dryly.

"Master Saya, Kokonotsu clearly loves a girl who loves dagashi. If you stick with me, you'll have a belly like this in no time," said Hotaru, slapping her stomach, still sticky with Kokonotsu's saliva. "There's still so much more I have to tell you about. Where do we start first? We never did finish the Kit-Kats."

Saya unwrapped a pack of green tea Kit-Kats, and ate the first bar for herself. She wanted to give the other one to Hotaru, but, for a moment, considered having all of it on her own. If it did grant certain victory, should she continue taking her chances with Kokonotsu? She called over Hotaru and handed her a bar. It may not have been jealousy. It may have been something else.


End file.
